


Greekfire Post Workout

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Facials, Futanari, Paizuri, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After walking into the locker rooms after sparring with her girlfriend, Yang must uphold her end of their “Lover’s Deal” and give Pyrrha the titfuck of a lifetime.





	Greekfire Post Workout

Yang chuckled and panted as she stepped into the gym showers with her lover, Pyrrha, a smile on both of their faces. The two had just finished a sparring match with the redhead winning, so they were still heated, sweaty, and only in their gym clothes. Which happened to be nothing but a sports bra and small boxing shorts, which they were both completely fine with being seen in at the gym. It was the typical attire for the way the two sparred anyway. “Well, you won fair and square, Pyrrha.~” The blonde said with a slight bit of annoyance in her voice, but there was still pride and love in her eyes as she turned and looked towards her redheaded girlfriend. “So where to do you wanna-”   
  
Without letting her lover finish her thought, the redhead was quick to smile and shove the other onto the ground, relishing in the way that her lilac-eyed girlfriend bit her lip and braced herself for the blow with the floor. “Sorry, but I want to claim my prize here and now while I have the chance.~” Biting her own lip as arousal and adrenaline surged through her body, Pyrrha dropped down to sit on Yang’s stomach, making sure not to land hard enough to hurt the brawler, but certainly fast enough that neither had to wait for what was to come. As she wrapped her fingers around the hem of the blonde’s sports bra, the winner of their sparring match took a quick gaze into the other’s eyes, smiling wider as she saw the lust starting to pool into those perfect eyes. “And I’m going to have fun doing it!~” The emerald-eyed girl grunted slightly as she used her strength to physically rip her lover’s sports bra off of her body and tossed it behind her.

 

Yang gasped loudly as her sweat-soaked breasts were set free from their cloth confines, her arousal spiking as she knew exactly what was coming, taking the initiative to fish out her girlfriend’s cock from the bottom of her shorts. “You’re such an awful girlfriend, Pyrrha! Teasing me just to make me walk around the campus with no top on.~” Of course, as she spoke and joked about her lover’s behavior, the blonde didn’t hesitate to start stroking the redhead’s thick shaft, biting her lip yet again as she gazed over the other girl’s body, taking in every toned muscle that she could see and growing even more aroused in the process. “Not that I could ever stay mad at someone as perfect as yourself.~” The young brawler gulped as she felt her own cock start to slowly harden in her shorts, leaving a clearly defined crease around it. Without saying another word, she used her grip on the girl’s cock to pull her closer, letting the rigid member rest on the top of her ample chest.   
  
The redhead ran a hand through those golden locks that she adored so much and smiled, happily letting her hard length rest against the girl’s perfect breast. “You read my mind so easily when it comes to these sorts of things.~” As she spoke, the girl trailed a finger along the blonde’s abs, taking the time to let her nails trail between each one as she moved her hand from Yang’s hair to the base of her own cock, lining it up between those soft mounds she’s fucked countless times already. “But I say we get started before someone walks in on us. Or maybe the big bad Yang Xiao Long wants to be seen getting dominated by her girlfriend.~” As she licked her lips, Pyrrha guided her member into the other girl’s cleavage, gasping quietly at just how slick and smooth it felt due to the sweat the two had worked up during their training. “Oh, dust… Almost feels like I’m fucking your pussy again today.~”   
  
“If it wasn’t for how shy you are in public, I’d let you do it here on the locker room floor.~” The blonde pursed her lips for a kiss, making a kissing sound to try and playfully tease her lover as both her hands wrapped around her breasts. One hand on each soft mound and she made sure to keep her nipples between her fingers without pinching them while pushing her breasts together around her girlfriend’s cock. “But then again… Ever since I first saw it, I’ve wanted this perfect cock all to myself.~” The lilac-eyed girl smiled and started to move her breasts along the motionless member, providing pleasure to Pyrrha’s member as she waited for her to start moving her hips, knowing how much the redhead loved the feeling.

 

However, as the redhead felt those perfect mounds move along the length of her member, she knew that were her queue to get moving and start getting the titfuck she wanted. “Oh, if we had time, I know you’d let me ruin every hole you have and make you addicted to my cock.~” She paused for a moment, slowly moving her hips in a steady but rough rhythm that made the blonde’s breasts jiggle with each thrust she made. “Wait a minute… You already are addicted.~” A soft giggle left Pyrrha’s lips as she slowly worked herself into a faster pace, groaning on occasion as her cock peaked out of the top of Yang’s cleavage. “Better get to sucking it, darling.~” The emerald-eyed girl used the grip on the back of the blonde’s head to pull her lips towards her cock, gasping in bliss as the girl’s perfect tongue swirled around her tip.

 

The brawler had spent enough time sucking her girlfriend’s cock that she knew exactly what to do to make her cum in minutes, so adding in the pleasure of her warm and sweat-soaked breasts would hopefully make the redhead come really quickly. She closed her eyes and activated her semblance, heating up her body even more to cause her to sweat and make her cleavage even slicker than before. Opening her now red eyes, red met emerald and she smiled as the girl’s thick cock retreated back between her breasts, just out of the way of her lips and tongue. “Let’s see how much better this feels for you, love.~” She smirked and moaned quietly as she pinched her nipples, wanting to bring herself as much pleasure as she could without going over the edge while she got her lover off.   
  
Pyrrha, on the other hand, gasped as she felt the heat build up between her lover’s breasts, making sweat trail down from between her breasts down her abs and to her crotch. “God damn, Yang…” She smiled softly and started thrusting even faster, feeling the pleasure get to her even more with the way the blonde was working her over. Every time the tip of her cock peaked back out of the blonde’s breasts, she could feel that magical tongue swirl around the tip of it before feeling her lips wrap around it as well not even a second later. All this pleasure was rapidly getting to her, causing her orgasm to approach far faster than she thought was possible, even as she continued bucking her hips and letting out soft moans for only Yang to hear. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…”   
  
“It’s okay, Pyrrha! Go ahead and cum! You know you want to cover me in it.~” The blonde smirked as she watched her lover’s cock pop out from her cleavage another few times before staying out. A soft gasp left her lips as she opened her mouth and watched the cum fly from Pyrrha’s cock, coating her cheeks and even getting few ropes in her hair and on her forehead, giving her exactly what she wanted, even if some cum landed in her perfect hair. Finally, as her lover slowly stopped cumming, she felt a few more strands of cum land on the top of her breasts. “Well, someone was certainly happy with this.~ Maybe I am addicted to your cock.~”   
  
“Sorry, babe.~ But I’ll make you a promise to return the favor and let you do the same if you go topless the rest of the day, cum included.~” Pyrrha smirked as she got off Yang’s body, helping her girlfriend up to her feet and placing a dozen loving kisses on her lips. “So soft and tasty and I love it.~” A soft giggle left her as she slapped the blonde’s ass and reached around to stroke the crease in her small shorts. “Though, you might want your reward sooner rather than later with how hard you are.~” The redhead blew a gentle stream of air into Yang’s ear as she smiled and happily earned a few gasps of pleasure from her. “Let’s get going. We have class to go to, after all.~” The girl stopped just at the doorway before turning back and facing her blonde companion. “Tell you what. If you go fully naked all day, I’ll take it up a notch and give you anything you could possibly want from my body.~”   
  
Before Yang could say anything, or even properly recover from her girlfriend’s teasing, she watched the redhead turn back around and head out of the locker room and into the main hall. “Fucking hell, I love you.~” The blonde quickly stripped herself of her shorts, letting her cock spring to life as she stood in place before she rushed to follow her lover. “And I’m going to make you one amazingly sexy mother.~” Though, as she stepped into the hall, seeing the shocked faces of the random students she passed, there was no hiding the confident smile she wore.


End file.
